marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Special: My Favorite Married
|image = |caption = The MWC cast gathers for a retrospective of their favorite moments from previous episode, in the episode special "My Favorite Married" in Season 9 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 9 |episode = N/A, Special |overall = -- |network = FOX |production = -- |imdb = tt0787972 |guests = Bubba Smith Vanna White Jerry Mathers Sam Kinison David Garrison Joe Cipriano (voice) |airdate = April 30, 1995 |writers = N/A |directors = N/A |previous = "Pump Fiction" |next = "Radio Free Trumaine" }}My Favorite Married Special was the 2nd episode special in Season 9 of Married... with Children. the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on April 30, 1995. Synopsis In this episode special, cast members recall their favorite episodes in the long-running TV series, recalling their favorite moments from the show. Summary In a special episode, the cast of Married... With Children (Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, David Faustino, Christina Applegate, Amanda Bearse, and Ted McGinley) discuss their favorite moments from the show. Recurring cast regulars *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Bubba Smith as "Spare Tire" Dixon (archive footage) *Jerry Mathers as Himself (archive footage) *Vanna White as Herself (archive footage) *Sam Kinison as Al's Guardian Angel (archive footage) *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades / Rubio the Cruel(archive footage) *Joe Cipriano as Announcer (voice only) Trivia *Ed O'Neill mentions that the show had been on the air for 9 years at this point in time. *The announcer at the beginning of the episode mentions that MWC had filmed 200 episodes as of Febrruary of that year. *As revealed by the cast members, each had their favorite episodes **Ed O'Neill: Hi I.Q. and All Night Security Dude. He also mentions he likes all the episodes where he's been electrocuted. **Amanda Bearse: You Better Shop Around, Part I and You Better Shop Around, Part II **Davide Faustino: Johnny B. Gone and You Better Watch Out **Katey Sagal: Who'll Stop the Rain **Christina Applegate: Kelly Does Hollywood, Part I **Ted McGinley: Peggy and the Pirates and Married...with Aliens. He mentions that he liked Peggy and the Pirates because it had the best set for the show. He also liked Married...with Aliens, since it was the closest to seeing Al win at something. *Outtakes includes: **It's a Bundyful Life - Katey Sagal laughing as she talks about having to go to the Spud Hut instead of Denny's. **No Pot to Pease In - The main cast and J.J. Johnston laughing as they enter the studio where Peas in a Pod is filmed and Joe Piscapo is trying to get on the studio lot. *Also, the cast mentions their favorite guest stars: **Vanna White - Katey, Ted and Amanda mention that she was nice and sweet to them. **Sam Kinison - The cast tells a story about Sam missing a day of shooting and apologized to the cast by sending belly dancers, getting lunch catered and giving them nightsticks as a present. Ted also mentions that it was his first time on the set of MWC, as he was playing Norman Jablonsky. *The episode also had a "Bundy IQ Test" during each commercial break: **What is the Bundy's address? - 9764 Jeopardy Lane **Name the county Peg grew up - Wanker County, WI. **What is the name of Al's shoe store? - Gary's Shoes & Accessories **What mall is the store located in? - New Market Mall *During the scene from All Night Security Dude when Al takes on Spare Tire Dixon, the music from the original episode had been changed from the theme from" Chariots of Fire" to a generic symphony piece for this special. *David Faustino is wearing the same bowling shirt and skate shoes that Bud wore at the end of the previous episode, Pump Fiction. Category:Season 9 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials